Not Needed
by Romantic Silence
Summary: What if it had been Hermione that spotted the silver doe instead of Harry?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: Alright! Here is another fun, little one-shot for you all to read! I was inspired by reading all the different variations of the Locket-Horcrux scene. After reading so much, I noticed that no one ever made a story where it was Hermione that was on guard duty instead of Harry. With that said, I thought Hermione was much too forgiving of Ron when he returned. While I can understand Harry being accepting right away, I would not have thought Hermione would have been as welcoming. Also, think of this as sequel to my other story, "Drifting".

* * *

><p>Not Needed<p>

by Romantic Silence

* * *

><p>It was nearing the evening, but the blanket of clouds overhead made it seem later. There was a frosty chill coming in from the north, but, fortunately, the wind wasn't as biting as it had been the previous night. Snow had fallen in the late morning, covering the earth with sheets of white. The emptiness of the forest became more profound as silence continued to reign the land.<p>

Hermione sighed, disliking the quiet the world was settled in. It allowed her to stray into thoughts of things that she would rather do without. The bitterness of her situation and the doubts that plagued her constantly was often kept in check due to busying herself in research or reading. However, whenever it was her turn to stand guard and be the vigilant protector of the campsite, the brooding darkness that was made larger by the evil locket she wore around her neck was able to seep into her conscious mind.

For once, Hermione disliked the idea of listening to her own thoughts.

She immediately dismissed such thinking. Instead, Hermione turned her head and peered into the open flap of the tent. Her gaze rested on the resting form of Harry, her best friend. A small smile formed at her lips, thankful that Harry was able to sleep peacefully for once. Hermione checked her watch and found that it was Harry's turn to stand watch. However, upon observing his sleeping state once more, Hermione knew she couldn't bring herself to wake up Harry at that very moment. She had managed to finally convince him several hours before to get the much needed relaxation he needed. What was one more hour for her?

Looking away, Hermione returned to her duty. Though she loathed the isolation and the sinister thoughts, it was a sacrifice she was willing to bear for the sake of peace and for the sake of her best friend. She often reflected the motivations that enabled her the determination to push on despite the sense of desperation that hung over their heads. Hermione had come to the realization that all of her actions were not as noble as she once believed. If she had been any other muggle-born in this time of crisis, she would have fled with her parents to Australia and ride out the war in Britain.

No, it wasn't simple justice or bravery that motivated her. Rather, it was her relationship with a certain green-eyed young man that convinced her to stay behind and nearly sacrifice all she loved in order to help him bring down his fated nemesis. Perhaps if she hadn't befriended him that Halloween more than half a decade ago, she would not be here now. However, despite all of her misgivings to the uncomfortable situation she was in, Hermione did not regret the path she had chosen for herself. She knew that the feelings she felt for Harry was something far deeper than simple friendship. However, that was something Hermione dared not think about at the present. She would save those musings for a time more convenient and not war-torn.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she spotted something glowing not too far away. Hermione's eyes widened as she gazed at the sight of a beautiful, shining patronus in the form of a doe. The light it gave off was lit with remarkable brilliance, indicating the strength of the caster whom had performed the charm. It stood patiently staring at her, beckoning Hermione to follow with just a glance. Compelled, Hermione stood up from her spot in front of the tent and immediately chased after it in a brisk pace.

As she gave pursuit, Hermione turned her head back at the tent and silently begged the Lord or whomever controlled the mortal coils of man to give she and Harry a brief respite. She then promised Harry that she would return and sincerely hoped that he did not wake up during her absence. The doe led her through several different paths across the forest. Hermione silently made marks on the trees she passed to keep track of her movements. It would not do to become lost.

The doe entered a clearing with Hermione behind it shortly. Hermione took notice of the change of surroundings and carefully inspected the area. There was a small lake in front of her, frozen solid from winter's embrace. The ice appeared strong and solid, but there were several areas where the bottom could be seen above it. The doe stepped forward and walked on the lake, stopping at the center of it. It bent down and nudged its nose against the frozen sheet, tapping it lightly before it suddenly faded away.

Though Hermione had her reservations of stepping onto a dangerous platform, the message given to her by the patronus was not lost on her. She carefully placed her foot on the ice, raising her arms to keep her balance against the frictionless surface. Her steps were precise and careful, taking measures to ensure that she would not fall or unwillingly break the ice. Eventually, Hermione reached the spot where the doe had gestured to. What she saw through the ice made her gasp.

In the clear depths below the ice was Godric Gryffindor's Sword!

Eager to retrieve it, Hermione raised her wand and carefully began performing incisions upon the ice. Though she was excited, Hermione quickly calmed and reminded herself of the delicate position that she was in. After creating a reasonable hole on the ice, Hermione gazed at the sword below and considered what could be done to retrieve it. Swimming into the freezing lake was an idiotic idea.

"_Accio _Godric Gryffindor's Sword." Hermione mumbled, pointing her wand at the sword. The weapon did not move and remained undisturbed.

Smiling wryly, Hermione had a feeling that it was not going to be that easy. A simple summoning charm would have rendered the weapon to be useless during the time when Godric Gryffindor used it. Any of his enemies could have simply performed the spell and disarmed the renowned figure. Regardless of her failure, Hermione relished at the challenge she had been presented with. Her mind ignored the darkening thoughts that attempted to consume her and was once again concentrated on the task before her.

She cupped her chin and rubbed her jaw in thought. Hermione theorized that many charms would be useless in this situation. Considering Godric Gryffindor's history, it would only be natural to assume that the man had placed protections on his prized sword against such common spells. With that in mind, Hermione concluded that magic from the school of Transfiguration was to solve the puzzle of retrieving the precious tool from the icy waters below.

"I have an idea." Hermione muttered to herself.

Transfiguration was a branch of magic that was difficult to learn and even more difficult to perform. Most magic was performed by manipulating the magic within the individual and creating the wanted effects on the environment around them. Transfiguration was different in that it instead manipulates the environment around the magic-user. Examples included changing a table to a dog or – with much greater difficulty that few are able to perform – control the very essence of nature itself. The latter example was the effect Hermione desired.

Though her talents laid not with combat, Hermione was more than capable of generating incredible displays of magic that few people her age and older were unable to do. She was not dubbed the Brightest Witch of the Age just because she was able to pass school tests. Her ability to find solutions to complex problems and piecing together answers from limited clues was one of her many talents. Though she and Harry had largely been unsuccessful in the Horcrux Hunt thus far, they both acknowledged that without her, Harry would have had no hope in succeeding in his quest.

Hermione raised her wand as she stared into the depths beneath her and began to gently sway her magical medium. Beneath the sheet of ice that covered the small lake, a portion of the water started to move to and fro. Relaxing herself and fully concentrating on her mission, Hermione increased the speed of her pace. Her form was likened to that of a maestro dutifully commanding the orchestra. Hermione flicked and jabbed, essentially controlling the water within the lake. The violent movements unlatched the sword from whence it had been stabbed into.

All around her, the stormy lake controlled by Hermione's magic began to crack the ice. Hermione noticed this but knew she could not stop now. The tempo of her wand swelled quicker leading the water to push the sword closer to the surface. The cracks of the frozen lake grew larger, breaking off into pieces more and more. Finally, the magical performance of Hermione reached a crescendo. In a final burst of will, the water shot the sword upward from the hole in the ice. Hermione observed the sword flying towards her, revealing her mistake. She aimed to swiftly move, but the Horcrux, sensing its impending destruction, tightened its grip around her, taking her by surprised and disabling her movement.

Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for the strike of her death caused by her folly. Instead of the sickening noise of blade piercing into human flesh, Hermione heard her name being cried out with intense worry. Suddenly, she felt her body repulsed backwards. Hermione felt a dull ache in her back as she landed on the snow-covered lakeside. Opening her eyes, she spotted Godric Gryffindor's Sword landing and about to fall in-between the cracks of two broken pieces of ice. Swiftly getting up, Hermione sprinted and dove forward, taking the sword by its grip mere moments before it slipped into the freezing water.

"Hermione!" Her name was called out again. She felt two arms wrap itself around her waist and she was forcefully dragged back to the lakeside just as the frozen beneath her broke apart. She had been saved again.

Panting heavily at the two sudden close-calls, Hermione stood up and turned around to face her savior. To her immense shock, Hermione was once again face to face with her other long-time friend, Ron. He was breathing harshly as well, sweating slightly from the adrenaline-filled actions he had just performed. His blue eyes sparkled with both worry and relief.

"Ron?" Hermione asked in disbelief. Her eyes blinked many times as she attempted to make sure that the real Ron was before her and was not a figment of her imagination. Then, remembering the episode where he had left, Hermione became filled with anger and she glared at her friend before her. In a harsh tone, Hermione questioned him, "What are you doing here?"

Ron responded with a wry smile and said, "Saving your life, that's what."

As much as she wanted to beat and yell at him at that very moment for abandoning her and Harry, Hermione acknowledged that he had indeed saved her from herself. Though she was not one for reckless actions, there came times when such efforts were needed. Despite knowing this, Hermione berated herself for her carelessness. For now, Hermione settled her emotions and stared at the lanky boy in front of her as she waited further elaboration of his sudden appearance.

"I've been searching for you two." Ron told her. "The Deluminator – Dumbledore's gift – it helped me look for you and Harry. Lucky I came when I did."

"That doesn't explain why you came back." Hermione stated, knowing that she was essentially further twisting the figurative knife of Ron's guilt.

"I..." Ron averted his eyes away. "Look... I'm sorry for what happened... and I want to say that I -"

"Save it." Hermione interrupted. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, we have what we need to destroy this blasted Horcrux." She motioned to Salazar Slytherin's Locket.

Hermione removed the locket from around her neck and tossed it on the ground. She raised Godric Gryffindor's Sword and was about to strike the locket before she paused. Dropping her stance, Hermione turned to Ron and sighed. She gestured Ron to take the sword. "Why don't you do it? It's the least I can do. For saving me."

Ron fervently refused with a firm shake of his head. His expression held a grimace as he looked at the sword and then to the locket. "That thing is bad for me! I have no excuses with how I've acted while we were together, Hermione, but that thing affects me the worst out of the three of us! It made think stuff – made it much worse than it really was! You destroy it!"

"No." Hermione firmly responded and forcibly pushed the sword's handle into Ron's shaking hands. She moved her lips to his ear and whispered, "You have to do this, Ron. Haven't you run away enough?"

With those parting words, Ron rose to the challenge and took the sword despite his fraying nerves. He nodded slowly and accepted Hermione's order. Hermione noticed his nervousness and walked over to the locket to hold it in place.

"Whenever you're ready, Ron." said Hermione, glancing back down to the trapped locket. Her glare grew fiercer the more she looked at it, allowing the loathing she had for it to accumulate more and more. The object was evil and deserved to be destroyed. It had caused so much pain and misery not just herself and Harry, but the world as a whole. If it hadn't been created, Voldemort would have remained dead on October 31st, 1981.

Ron stepped forward and poised the sword over the locket, ready to strike. Hermione wondered if they should have included Harry so that he could have opened the locket to make it easier to destroy, but knowing of the terrible things it was able to do, Hermione feared for what would happen if the contents within were unleashed. Besides, they were using Godric Gryffindor's Sword. Not even Salazar Slytherin's Locket could withstand the strength of its blade.

Suddenly, the golden doors of the locket swung open with a click. Within the locket blinked a living eye, looking about its surroundings like a captured prey. Both Hermione and Ron were taken aback by the turn of events that had the locket open up on its own. Hermione cursed inwardly, she should have known that the locket had some degree in sentience.

"Stab it." said Hermione, restraining the locket against a rock.

Ron raised the sword, his eyes darting back and forth from Hermione to the locket. He was shaking and his grimace deepened when he continued to stare at the living eye within the locket.

Then a voice hissed from out of the Horcrux.

"_I have seen your heart, and it is mine."_

Hermione glanced at the Horcrux and then back to Ron. Recalling back to Ron's earlier protestations and her own introspection, Hermione immediately concluded the dark nature of the locket. It fed on their doubts and fears, subjugating its victims by planting the images of their own nightmares. Her theory was proven correct when the Horcrux continued:

"_I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible..."_

"Stab it, Ron!" Hermione harshly shouted. "If you allow yourself to listen to what it says, you would only be condemning yourself!"

"_Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter... Least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend... Second best, always, eternally overshadowed..._"

"Stab it, dammit!" Hermione cursed. The locket quivered in her hands and she feared for what was to come. Ron raised the sword still higher, still refusing to take the plunge. As he did so, the living eye turned in a familiar shade of scarlet red.

From the locket's two windows within, from the eyes, came two grotesque bubbles that held the distorted forms of herself and Harry. Hermione gasped at the naked image of herself and Harry intertwined together in an intimate embrace. She hissed in pain as she felt a searing burning sensation from holding on the locket and pulled her digits away. Hermione turned to Ron whom had backed away from the images of his two friends.

"Ron, whatever you do, don't listen to them!" cried Hermione. Unfortunately, her pleas were outmatched by the Riddle-Harry who spoke in the commanding voice of Voldemort. Ron stood there, gazing and hypnotized by the Riddle counterparts of Harry and Hermione.

"_Why return? We were better without you, happier without you, glad of your absence... We laughed at your stupidity, your cowardice, your presumption -"_

"_Presumption!" _repeated the Riddle-Hermione. Hermione stared at the image before her, narrowing her eyes asit maliciously cackled. _"Who could look at you, who would ever look at you, beside Harry Potter? What have you ever done, compared with the Chosen One? What are you, compared with the Boy Who Lived?"_

Having had enough of scene in front of her. Hermione moved to Ron's side. Clutching his hand where he held the sword, Hermione forced Ron forward. As she struggled to move him, her eyes saw the Riddle-Harry and the Riddle-Hermione entwining themselves with one another and kissed in bestial passion.

Growling with anger, Ron raised the sword, knocking Hermione aside, not realizing her presence. Hermione watched as Ron turned his back to her and drove the sword into the locket. The Horcrux screamed in absolute anguish as it was destroyed. Hermione heard the clang of metal meeting metal followed by the sound of blade being stabbed into the earth. Hermione raised her wand in caution but soon found that there was nothing to be weary of.

Hermione stood up and turned to face Ron. He had dropped the sword and had fallen to his knees. She crept up behind him, spotting the warm drop of tears splashing into the snow beneath him. The anger he felt over his departure vanished and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. His chest rose and fall, Ron was breathing heavily. Understanding dawned on her and she felt sorry for pushing Ron into being one to destroy the locket.

She moved away from Ron and began collecting the broken pieces of the Horcrux, removing Godric Gryffindor's Sword from its remains. The locket was finished and Ron's fierce jab had almost completely destroyed it. Whatever made the locket unique before was gone and only the useless parts of the locket remained. Only one good thing came out of the entire debacle: one Horcrux had been destroyed.

"Hermione," Ron began in a low voice, his body shaking as he hugged himself tightly. "is it true?"

"Is what true, Ron?" She asked him, acting as if she didn't know what he meant.

"Is it true you prefer Harry and..."

Hermione sighed, disliking that she was placed in such a delicate position. "What do you want me to say, Ron? Do you want me to tell you that I love you and only you?"

When Ron remained silent, Hermione took it as a sign to continue.

"I'm not going to lie to you, so I'll be honest. The Horcrux was worn by all three of us and it knows very well where to strike you where it can do the most damage. Though it can lie, it knows that the truth hurts far worse than any lie it tells.

"The truth is that I do have feelings for Harry that are far more than friendship. Harry and I have something that you and I can never have and the same goes for him and Ginny as well. We have a connection that transcends what is the norm. It is because of that that it was easy for me to have made my choice when you forced me to pick between you and Harry. Make no mistake, Ron, I will always choose Harry over anything else."

Once more, Ron did not say a word. His head was bowed forward and his hair covered his eyes. His lips were set into a thin line. Hermione knew that he was hurt, but he had to hear this.

"There was a time when I believed that I was in love with you. Though we had our differences, I couldn't help but develop romantic feelings for you as we spent time together during our tenure as prefects. I thought it wouldn't be too bad to be with you. You may be lazy, unmotivated, and can be a complete slob, but I always knew that somewhere beneath it all, you're a good person.

"Unfortunately, whatever faith I had in you was shattered when you left Harry and I. Yes, I understand that it was the Horcrux's fault that made you feel you had to leave and I can forgive you for that, but don't be fooled. I am only forgiving your abandonment because of the memories of our time together as friends. Even when I saw you again after you saved me, I should have been angry with you. Instead, I kept remembering how the three of us had been before this war started. How happy we were together. How you and Harry saved me from that troll in our First Year.

"I love you, Ron. I really do, but I no longer think of you as the man whom I thought I would have married one day."

At the conclusion of her words, Ron stood up and glared at her. His eyes were glistening with tears and his hands were curled up in a fist. He was shaking with rage and Hermione knew he was about to explode. In a booming bellow, Ron said, "So is it really going to be this way? After everything. After all we went through. You're just going to stop your feelings for me just like that?"

"Yes." Hermione replied simply.

Ron glowered and turned to leave, but the forceful grip of Hermione's hand on his wrist stopped him. "Let go!"

"NO!" Hermione shouted at him. "YOU ARE NOT ABANDONING HARRY AGAIN!"

"Why do you care? You don't need me!"

"Of course I don't." Hermione spoke candidly. "I don't need you, Ron. If it wasn't for Harry, I doubt we would have became friends in the first place! Throughout this entire Horcrux Hunt, your usefulness to me would have been simply an extra hand!"

The look of anguish on Ron's face silenced her. His face became red with rage and he tried even harder to rid himself of her hold. "LET ME GO, HERMIONE! LIKE YOU SAID, YOU AND HARRY DON'T NEED ME!"

Hermione didn't let go. She only stared at him sadly, a weary smile on her lips. Softly, Hermione whispered, "I don't need you, but Harry does."

"What?" Ron asked, confused by the sudden change of tone.

"I said," Hermione said louder. "Harry needs you. Though I care for you and I want you to be with us, I don't need you, Ron. I can get by on my own. However, it's Harry that needs you. You're the first friend he made and he thinks of you like his own brother. Even when I was caught up in hating you for abandoning you, it was Harry that always clung on to the hope that you would come back.

"Ron, Harry needs us more than ever. Harry always forgave you no matter how many mistakes you made. He always accepts you back unconditionally. Sometimes, I think he's foolish for doing that, it wouldn't discourage you from learning your own mistakes, but even when I tell him this, he still does it anyway.

"You may have lost a chance to be with someone you love, but if you come back, you would be gaining your brother back. Isn't that what you really want? For your family to be safe?"

Ron turned his head away from Hermione and stilled. He stopped resisting Hermione's grip. The tension between Ron and Hermione was palpable and it suffocated Hermione. After a few more moments of silent contemplation, Ron met Hermione's eyes. His eyes brimmed with resolve and understanding. He nodded fiercely and hoarsely said, "Okay. I'll come back. For Harry."

"For Harry." Hermione smiled.

Hermione released him and she beckoned him to follow her as she led them back to the tent. Ron's heavy footsteps could be heard following her, relieving her worries that he would leave again. The damage to their relationship was irreparable. She had given him the truth of her thoughts and her feelings, it was the least she could do. It was too cruel to allow Ron to indulge in wishful thinking. Though her words had cut deeply into Ron and his ego, Hermione understood that it was the proper step into allowing Ron to overcome his insecurities.

She couldn't wait to see the look of surprise on Harry's face.


End file.
